The Rescue
by Miarka
Summary: When Amila and Delbert's young children are kidnapped by Scroop. Can they and their friends work around Scroop's evail trap? My frist Tresure Planet story. Please read and review. Enjoy.
1. The Deal

Deep in the dark and almost deserted Alak system on the small rocky moon named Klupfor, Scroop sits at a round table with several veil creatures known as Huncrews. Their strong thuggish body's and pounding fists slump low as they listen to what Scroop has to say. "Now you see gentlemen" Scroop says in a slithery voice "the reason I come to you tonight is to ask a little favour of you" the Huncrews look suspiciously at each other and Scroop smiles wickedly at them. "There are several people I would like you to take care of and it will be a rather easy job to, I already have the plan set out for them" says Scroop carelessly leaning back in his chair. The Huncrews smile at each other then the main one speaks "who do you want us to take?" "Oh only some people I need vengeance on" an evil smile spreads across his face and he continues "Now let's see there is Captain Amila of the RLS Legacy, then there's her husband Doctor Delbert Doppler and of course there is that little rat of a cabin boy JIM HAWKINS and anyone else who get's in the way!" the Huncrews now look suspicious once again as well as slightly angry "A captain, that one will hard to get" says the main Huncrew "aspect it won't be gentlemen, you see here is when we come to my plan. It is my reason to believe that Captain Amila and her husband Doctor Doppler have four young children. Now the poor little things are merely just babies, so in the dead of the night we shall take them. Then Captain Amila and Doctor Doppler will follow and will no doubt take young Jim Hawkins with her. And of course if she doesn't that means we get to go after him again!" the Huncrews now smile and ask "and what payment will you be giving us?" knowing to well what the answer will be. Scroop smiles once more and says "all of the names I have just offered you, plus anyone extra" "very well" says the main Huncrew "we have a deal."


	2. Montressor

A few days later on the planet Montressor Jim and his friend Grace race each through the planets canyons on solar surfers. The two of them aim for the finish line (a thin gap between the canyon walls) Jim takes the lead breaks his sail down and shoots through the gap Grace follows through straight after him but just missing first place. Jim saws up into the sky whooping and laughing. Grace swings close to him and starts playfully yelling in another language "nin ki cha thro con ti min jan choo" (Grace is half Mesttra and therefore born utterly fluent in all languages) annoyed at Grace Jim yells back to her "Grace how many to I have to tell you not to do that" (Grace often does this to Jim because it annoys him and it lets her show off how good she is at random languages.) Grace simply giggles at him and swerves away.

Later that evening Jim and Grace return to the Benbow Inn to find Sarah clearing up while Amila and Delbert sit at a table studying books their young children curled up in basket by the table. "Hey Mom" says Jim "hey Mrs Hawkins" says Grace "now Grace what have I told about calling me that" says Sarah acting all motherly over her "Sorry" says Grace wincing "hey Sarah" "hello Grace." Jim laughs quietly to himself; Sarah is always the mother figure to Grace. At that moment the kitchen door flies open to revile B.E.N. standing at the washing up basin with a chef's cap on his head. "Hey Jimmy buddy" he calls over excitedly to Jim "Oh and if it isn't the lovely Gracie good to see ya" "hey B.E.N" Jim and Grace say at the same time. Morph then comes floating over to them after watching over the children and cuddles up to the two of them "hey Morph" says Jim Morph giggles happily "how you doing there?" asks Grace reaching out to Morph. "Jim" calls Sarah clearing up some plates "yes Mom?" "help me" "oh right" "I guess I'll get up to my room then" says Grace "maybe we should be going too" says Delbert "yes I suppose so these little ones won't hold out much longer" replies Amila looking down at her children "thanks for having us over Sarah" says Amila smiling "oh any time" says Sarah waving a hand "come along then" says Delbert picking up his three daughters. "Goodbye" calls everyone and they leave as Grace climes upstairs to the room she's renting


	3. Kidnapping

That night in Amila and Delbert's house their children sleep soundly upstairs while their parents talk downstairs unaware of the unfortunate experience that is about to fall upon the lot of them. Amila sighs and sits down her head in her hand "you know I am glad that I have met you and I love our children you know I do but there is something missing" Delbert sits down next to her and lifts her hand from her face "tell me Amila you know you can" "It's just sitting here I don't like it I still want that adventure I once had but I can't anymore." Suddenly there is a crash from above and they both look up. Upstairs the Huncrews have broken through the large window in the childrens bedroom. One of the Huncrews stomps over to the children and gives a low chuckle "come to papa" he says in a deep voice. He picks them up and the Huncrews stomp out of the room and into the night. Amila races up the stairs followed by Delbert to confirm her horror. The childrens bedroom lies wrecked apart with the children vanished from sight. Amila wondered speechless through the room until she spots something on the ground, a torn piece of paper (in actual fact this has been deliberately placed here to ensure that they know where to find their children) Amila bends down and picks it up Delbert runs to her side "what is it?" "I don't know" says Amila quietly "what does it say?" asks Delbert "I can't read it I don't know what language it is." The two of them hang their hands in despair for a moment then Delbert suddenly looks up. "Grace" he exclaims out loud "what?" asks Amila looking at him "we must go to Grace; she can read it for us" an overjoyed look spreads across Amila's face as she realises what Delbert is talking about "Of course Delbert brilliant we must go at once."

The rain pours down outside the Benbow Inn as Amila and Delbert knock at the door. Jim wakes and rubs his face "grate" he says all groggy he wonders downstairs with Morph trailing behind while Amila and Delbert still rap on the door. Jim reluctantly opens the door not expecting much and instantly awakes by the worried look on Amila and Delbert's faces "Amila, Delbert w-what is it?" asks Jim surprised "Amila and Delbert" says Sarah on the stairs having heard the commotion "We need to talk to Grace" says Amila in a scared voice. "Well sure come in" Sarah now standing at the door "Jim go get Grace" knowing that something is wrong Jim runs upstairs and starts banging on Grace's door "Grace" he yells "Grace get up" "what's the matter?" asks Grace opening the door dressed in a night gown "It's Amila and Delbert I-I don't know what's going on but something is very wrong" Jim tells her "Okay I'm coming" says Grace following him downstairs to find Amila and Delbert sat at the table while Sarah tries to reassure them. "Grace" says Amila in desperate tone "please you must help us. Tell us what this reads" Amila shoves the torn piece of paper towards Grace who sits down and reads it "I'm afraid I don't know what language this is" says Grace (Grace's gift can't tell you what a language is unless she already knows it but she can say and read any language at will.) "But this seems to be directions of some kind and here it's talking about a moon called Klupfor, hey it's in the Alak system." "The Alak system" says Delbert astonished "that place is known for being dangerous" "indeed" agrees Amila "and it sounds like that's where they've taken them" "who's taken who?" asks Jim still confused. Amila and Delbert quickly explain what had happened to their children "good lord" says Grace "so you think this moon Klupfor is where they have taken your children" "it would seem so" replied Amila. Jim through about this for a moment it seemed to easy "you don't think this could be a trap do you?" asks Jim. Amila gave a small smile "even if it is my dear boy we don't have much choice" Amila stood up and looked around her "we must prepare a ship" she says in a matter-of-fact tone "and get any hands that will help" "understood maim" says Jim making up his mind Amila turned to look at him a warm expression on her face "I'm with you too" says Grace standing up "very well then" says Amila "gather everyone else that we can. We'll set sail as soon as possible."


	4. The Launch

About a month later at the spaceport everyone prepares the Legacy for launch. Amila is to serve as Captain, Delbert as First mate, Jim as pilot and Grace as navigator. Sarah watches form the dock as everything is set ready Jim slides down a rope to ground in front of Sarah "well that seems about everything" he says to her "I think we're just about ready to set off" Jim smiles at her and she sighs "now you take care of yourself" "Mom, I always do" "no getting into a mess with pirates this time" Jim laughs "I can't promise anything but I'll do my best" he smiles at her "Goodbye Mom" "Bye Jim." Jim heads back up onto the ship and is met by Grace "look I know we're on a rescue mission and all but I just wonder how come Delbert ended up as first mate, suspicious I think" she tells him in a cheeky voice "oh come on Grace who else would be first mate?" Jim yells at her laughing "well there's always you" she says giggling "me as first mate, well I honoured to know you think of me that way" "of course I do, what other way would other way would I ever think of you?" Jim just simply laughs at Grace's honesty. "Right then everyone we ready to move ourselves out into the open?" yells Amila "right we are Captain" replies Delbert standing beside her at the helm "very well then. Unfurl the sails" orders Amila. "Come on" says Jim pulling Grace towards the bow of the ship (the front) "where are we going?" asks Grace as they run "well it is your first time as part of the crew I figure you should get a good look at the launch" they reached the bow and Jim climbed up and leaned over to look down below him. Grace did the same standing up and grabbing onto the rope above her with her right hand. They wait for a moment then the ship takes off and they both lurch forward. The Legacy saws through space and Jim laughs while Grace screams with delight they see whole nebulas and galaxies race past them as they stare out in wonder. As the ship slows Jim and Grace climb down and head to meet Amila and Delbert "mind if I take the helm for their?" asks Jim reaching the helm "why of course not Jim you take your go" says Delbert moving aside for Jim. "Now Grace as our navigator, can you plot a course for us with those directions" Amila tells Grace "right you are captain" replies Grace giving a small salute. Once a course is fully plot Jim steers the Legacy out into the open and onward to the Alak system.


	5. Klupfor

A month or so later they near the Alak system. Coldness sweeps the Legacy as they enter the systems regions and all the joy and laughter on the ship seemed to be stifled. Everyone felt uneasy as everything grew dark around them. There was no signs of life here, nothing, just empty rocks floating in darkened space. Morph grew scared feeling the cold and hid by Jim "don't worry Morph" says Jim as he steadies the ship. Then as they went further in they all heard it, a sort of moaning comes from the air around them in every direction "what is that?" asks Grace as she stairs up around her. Amila does the same unsure "probably just echoes" she says to reassure everyone herself included "carry on mister Hawkins" she orders "Aye Captain" says Jim turning the ship. They travel further into the system without any disturbance except the moans which continue on and on, almost sounding like whale song but lower and much creeper.

Finally they reach Klupfor at the centre of the Alak system and dock the Legacy. The planet is rocky its surface resembles coal but with a layer of slime in places. Amila, Jim, Grace and Delbert all climb off the ship and made their way over a large rock. In front of them stands something of a building built into the rock. "Come along" says Amila as she readies a gun "but lie low." They all follow towards the building and around the side find an opening. Crawling up and inside they find themselves in a huge empty room with a high ceiling and grey stone walls. "This way" orders Amila and they move forward a large corridor directly ahead of them. As they walk across the room they don't notice the creatures watching them from the shadows above their heads the Huncrews laugh at them thinking this was all too easy. As the group move down the corridor they see a dim light up ahead shinning down on some broad step as they move closer they hear the cry of a young child. The group stop dead in their tracks and turn to see Amila's shocked face she stands still for a moment then bolts up the stairs followed by the rest of the group.

They emerge into an enormous circular room with dim lighting at the top. In the centre of the room lies one of Amila and Delbert's young girls the two of them rush forward and everyone else crowds around Amila picks up her daughter and holds her tight. While everyone else stairs at the little baby Jim glances around the room and sees a pair of bright yellow eyes glinting in the darkness he backs away as the figure moves forward to revile himself "Well isn't this such a perfect moment, a family reunited. It's good enough to be a happy ending. Well aren't you all in luck because it is going to be an ending, the ending of all your sorry lives" Scroop laughs madly at them all "Now then I have some friends I would like you to meet." A dozen or so Huncrews stomp in and surround them "Now them take the others but Hawkins is mine to kill" Scroop laughs madly again as the Huncrews lunge at them. Amila shoves her daughter into Delbert's arms, runs at the Huncrews and starts kicking and clawing at them (she is not someone you wanna mess with!) Jim, Dilbert and Grace all start shooting randomly at the Huncrews while Morph hides in Jim's pocket. Jim notices Scroop scuttling away and chases after him. Jim scrambles down a thin corridor filled with rocks and boulders desperate not to lose sight of Scroop but trips and falls to the ground grabbing his gun and quickly scrambling up he turns to look ahead of him but Scroop is nowhere to be seen. Jim points his gun ahead and looks around Scroop is nowhere. Getting very cautious now Jim turns again and Scroop pounces on him. Jim drops his gun and Scroop rams him up ageist the rocks "well if isn't you cabin boy" sneers Scroop as he tightens his grip around Jim's neck. Jim struggles even though he knows it's pointless "time to join Mr Arrow" says Scroop squeezing Jim's neck. Just at that moment Morph bursts out of Jim's pocket, turns into a hooter horn and blows loudly right by Scroop's ear. Scroop jumps back of Jim and tries to swat Morph away. Jim rolls over grabs his gun and points it at Scroop. Scroop freezes for a second as he sees the gun pointing at him then a smile spreads across his face and he cackles "you think you've really got the nerve to kill me boy. I'd just love to see you try" "watch me" replies Jim and he shoots the gun up to the roof, for a split moment Scroop's face becomes terrified realising what Jim's going to do. Jim pulls the trigger and the ceiling crumbles in front of Scroop. Jim jumps back and watches as the as the rocks block Scroop, it has either killed him or knocked him out Jim can't tell but he turns and runs back the others with Morph wailing behind him. Emerging into the room Jim finds Grace still battling with the Huncrews, Delbert and Amila are nowhere to be seen. Jim helps Grace defeat the last of the Huncrews and then turns to her "where's Delbert and Amila?" he asks her "I don't know" says Grace "what you mean didn't you see where they went?" asks Jim "hey we were all busy fighting those things" replies Grace pointing at the Huncrews "oh come on" says Jim pulling her by the arm.

They run down a corridor across from the room to find Amila and Delbert crouched in a chamber. Jim and Grace run to them and see that they have found their other children. "We have to go" says Jim as Amila and Delbert scoop up two of their babies each "come on before more of those things find us." Amila and Delbert both stand up carrying their children and everyone silently runs from the chamber. They all move out into the first room and are almost out when several Huncrews drop around them from out of nowhere. The four of them race for door, a Huncrew grabs Jim by the leg and pulls him back Jim turns and shoots the Huncrew's leg, the Huncrew let's go howling in pain, Jim scrambles to his feet and runs out of the building.

Quickly climbing over the rocks the group make it back to the Legacy only to find the rest of the crew battling more Huncrews. Amila pushes her children into Delbert's arms and intently starts clawing at the Huncrews all over again. Everyone starts aimlessly shooting at the Huncrews, Delbert shooting with one hand and holding all his children in the other. Amila manages to make it up to the helm and starts to raze the ship. The others now start trying to shoot the Huncrews over the side. The ship rises even further and the Huncrews are all thrown overboard but some still cling to the sides. "Captain" Jim yells "we need to shake them off" "right you are mister Hawkins" calls Amila "hold on to your hats lads because we're going to need to give a little push, full speed!" The ship is put into full speed and the Legacy shoots straight upwards sending everyone backwards and almost tumbling off. The Huncrews all lose their grip and fall down to the rocky wasteland below. The Legacy moves off the planet and out of the Alak system.


	6. Return

The journey back home is slow and quiet. Amila and Delbert spend much time caring for their young children. One night Jim stands by himself looking out at the starlight sky, he's thinking about what he did on Klupfor. It seemed that he had killed Scroop but he hadn't aimed the gun directly at him, just shot the roof, did that make him weak or just a good person? Jim stands there deep in thought until he hears a soft voice speaking to him "It always passes one way or another." Jim glances up sharply to see Grace standing on the deck above him; she has obviously been watching Jim for awhile. Grace climbs up and jumps down onto the deck beside Jim, she folds her arms like Jim and they stand shoulder to shoulder. "You don't want to talk about it I know" says Grace looking down they remain silent for a moment until Grace looks up out at the stars and speaks again "I remember when we first met. I was working at Montressor spaceport; shunting all those books around; always dreaming that one day I would work on one of the great ships around me. And here I am now the navigator of the R.L.S. Legacy." Grace turns to look at Jim's face and Jim smiles as he remembers the moaning, depressing Grace he had first met "and that taught me something you know Jim. Because no matter how bad it is you'll always come through." Jim looks at her now feeling a lot better "thanks Grace" "don't you mention it."

The Legacy returns to Montressor spaceport. Jim and Grace are met by Sarah who holds Jim close glad to have him back and B.E.N. who grabs the two of them and swings them around "Jimmy, Gracie it's sooooooo good to have my buddies back in town" "hey B.E.N." Jim and Grace say at the same time. Amila and Delbert walk down from the ship and join them "as of the recent events Delbert and I have decided that from now on we shall still work mostly full time but will not take extra care of our children and if we need someone to look after the children we shall use reliable and trusted friends" Amila smiles wickedly at Jim and Grace, they both sigh "oh great" mutters Jim. "Well it sounds as if you made a very good decision" says Sarah slightly awkwardly "now won't you all like to come back home?" everyone agreed including Amila and Delbert. And so everyone headed back to the Benbow Inn after another great adventure among the stars.


End file.
